Female Vocaloid Club
LOLA: Hi there, guys, I'm Vocaloid Lola and I'm the first female individual Vocaloid of all, released and debuted in January 15, 2004. Did you know that the female gender symbol is officially the symbol of the planet Venus? It's also my personal symbol and that's why I like to use it for a club that will have all female Vocaloids, including our leader, Miku Hatsune because she's been loved the most. Hatsune Miku: Yep, I agree with you, Lola; there are so many females in the Vocaloid media I even wrote a song that might rally us to this club, so here are the words I'm about to sing. :Between these two, there came three of my friends :Who have the same gender as us :There's Miriam, then Meiko and lastly Sweet Ann :Now the five are here, no need to fuss MIRIAM :Even with shiny silver hair :I have a heart that always keep me young LOLA :I was expecting we'd have a pink background :Having this song to be sung ANN :Clearly, I appear as the first blonde one :Also having pretty blue eyes Kagamine :And I come as the second one here :But my blue eyes are lighter you might realize Prima :Of all the female Vocaloids :I'm the only one with an operatic theme Luka :I'm the pink-haired one with light blue eyes :And being in this club is like a true dream MEIKO :Isn't it great to be a part of the Female Vocaloid Club? :My bright red heart is starting to spread the love and friendship with yours Megpoid :It's not only the Japanese nation :But I have internationals on the rub SONiKA :History tells me they used to be foes :Now they are friends that can open doors SF-A2 Miki: That's Sonika along with my old friend Rin Kagamine followed by Prima, Megurine Luka and Gumi. I came after them all. :I wonder why America first became friends with Japan :Seems to me that I want to find out by myself if I can Kaai :As a younger girl, I'm considered a kid :When I take my free time, I play with dolls Lily :Nothing's wrong with being myself :I embrace tradition from parks to halls VY1 Mizki: I can see that this is a good club someone made. But am I considered a female? :My body is shaped like any female human :Nothing's wrong with that Nekomura :Everybody know that I am a big fan :Of Hello Kitty, a kawaii cat MEW :Black and white may be my colors :Just as it seems to be :But I have a rainbow inside my heart :V1 and V2 are before V3 SeeU: With Yuki Kaai along with Lily, VY1, Iroha and Mew, I, the cat-eared SeeU, have joined the others. And you know why? :I feel so glad we're gathering for the Female Vocaloid Club :Where the world can be shared in a peaceful way :Being with all of you makes my day Tone :Pigtails are good and you can't judge them :I love my very own CUL :And ponytails are nice, no need to choose :Being with you proves I'm not alone Yukari :There are two female Vocaloids :Who are also Voiceroids for they're half in half :I'm the first one and the bunny is my theme :Like the way I mingle with the student and staff Sanchez :All my life, I wanted to join this club :It really seems like fun IA :I'm still a Vocaloid and there's no changing me :Into a CeVio like one/One Aoki :I come in cyan with a streak of purple :And I can come in any size Luo :As the first Chinese Vocaloid of all :I glide to this club with a little surprise Galaco :Of all the Vocaloid Girls, I have most hair colors :I'm blond and brunette with streaks of red, yellow and blue Mayu :I've got a rainbow streak at my blond hair's end :Hope I'd get my innocent side working for you AVANNA :So I'm proud to be Celtic of all the female Vocaloids :That's one of the ways to be classified He :I'm the second Chinese Vocaloid of the mainland :Can't say that making my way, I tried MAIKA :Lucky as can be, I'm a Spanish female Voclaoid :Whose hair is the longest I've got Merli :Here I come as a butterfly fairy :Who seems to be wingless 'cause I look a lot Nana Macne: Wow! I can possibly say that Rion, Cul, Yukari, Clara, Ia, Lapis, Tianyi, Galaco, Mayu, Avanna, Yan, Maika and Merli came after all the first ones. I come after them all for my name is Nana Macne. :I transferred from being an UTAU to a Vocaloid :And I'm the first one ever in this group Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:Megurine Luka Category:SeeU Category:GUMi Category:Talkloid ideas Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan